Almost Synthetic
by 2swords2
Summary: Emily Clark was caught in one of the worst bomb blasts in police history. After recovering, she realizes how hard life can be as a triple amputee. Once she meets John Kennex and Dorian, Emily's attitude changes. What will John and Dorian do when Emily's life is threatened again? John/OC, some Dorian/OC. NO SLASH


**AN: Hey guys! This is my first Almost Human fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Special thanks to Ketsueki no Kuki for letting me use this title!**

* * *

JOHN POV

"John, you can't handle this case by yourself." Maldonado crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair.

"Yes, I can." I argued.

"I'm assigning another officer to your team." Maldonado passed me a file.

"But-" I started to protest.

"No but's. Besides, she's the best detective we have." She shot back. "Had." Maldonado added under her breath.

"Fine." I sighed, picking up the file.

"Go pick her up at her house. It's her day to come in." Maldonado smiled.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, as I left her office. Dorian, who was waiting outside, started walking with me.

"What did she say?" He asked, looking at me.

"We're getting a new partner." I waved the file.

"Who?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said, walking to my car. We both got in and drove to the officer's house. I parked on the street outside the address I was given.

Dorian and I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I knocked.

"I'm busy!" An annoyed woman's voice came from the inside.

"Police!" I yelled back, rolling my eyes.

"I'm off-duty today!" The woman yelled back.

"Not anymore!" I replied.

Then I could hear stomping, grumbling, and then the door slammed open.

It revealed a woman, about 5'6 in height, and possibly 35 years-old. She had light brown hair that reached to her mid-back, bright green eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a faded red t-shirt and sweatpants. She was holding a mug of coffee in her hand.

"What…" She said, exasperated, "could you possibly want?"

"Emily Clark?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied, annoyed.

"Detective John Kennex." I held out my hand.

She stared me down. "You will earn that."

"This is Dorian." I nodded to him, retracting my rejected hand.

She nodded to him and he smiled.

"Maldonado needs you to come in as my partner." I explained.

"Ugh. Seriously?! She knows I'm coming in tomorrow!" Emily threw a hand in the air.

"She wants you in today." I added.

"Fine, fine!" Emily walked away from the door and into her kitchen. I looked at Dorian and he shrugged. We both walked into her house.

"Is there already a crime scene?" She asked.

"Yes. They already cleaned it up, but we have pictures back at the precinct." I replied, looking around.

"Great. I'm going to have to change in the car!" She replied, exasperated while running upstairs.

Dorian looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me." I took a step back.

Emily came back down with clothes and shoes in her hands. "Let's go!" She commanded, grabbing a ring of keys from the kitchen counter. She led us out of her house and then locked the door behind us.

We all loaded into the car, with Emily in the backseat.

We were barely on the highway before Emily started changing her clothes.

* * *

EMILY POV

I was really pissed off. This detective shows up at my door, making me go to work a day early. I wasn't supposed to be cleared until tomorrow, but the file in the detective's hand made me think otherwise.

I had to run upstairs into my room and grab some clothes to wear and shoes to put on.

"Let's go!" I ordered, grabbing my keys on the way out. I locked the door behind the detective and his android. I sat in the backseat of the car as the engine started.

I pulled my t-shirt over my head and onto the floor of the car. I pulled my sweatpants off.

Thank goodness I was wearing a decent bra and black spandex shorts. I guess I wasn't going out for a run later like I was planning.

I felt the car veering to the left.

"Eyes on the road." I warned.

"Sorry." I could hear the detective mumble.

I pulled a tank top on and unbutton the shirt I was going to wear over it. I put my arms through the holes. I started to pull my jeans on. I wrestled with them a bit, but I eventually got them on. I stepped into my boots. I stretched my leg out, in between the driver and passenger seat.

"Could you zip them?" I asked Dorian politely.

I could see him look at the detective, who shrugged and nodded at my feet. "No problem." Dorian then zipped my left boot while I was buttoning my shirt.

"And the other?" I asked politely, switching feet.

"Of course." Dorian zipped the other.

I finished buttoning my shirt. "Thanks."

I pulled my hair together into a messy bun and secured it with an elastic that was around my wrist.

I threw my leather jacket on before settling down in the back seat. I picked my clothes up off the floor and folded them neatly. I placed them beside me.

"We're here." The detective pulled over.

I literally ran out of the car and stomped into the precinct. My heels angrily clicked down the hall.

I had to sign in at the desk on the main floor to receive my weapon and badge. While I signed in, I gave Maldonado the evil eye as she sat at her desk, watching me.

The officer signing me in was about to dismiss me to go on duty, but I stopped him. "What about the android assigned to me?" I asked.

"It's that one." He pointed at Dorian.

"Oh, thanks." I looked up at Maldonado, who just barely raised her head, barely smirking.

I walked over to Detective Kennex and Dorian. "Looks like we're sharing." I said to Kennex, nodding at Dorian.

"Great." I heard Kennex mutter as he walked over to his desk.

Dorian pulled out the computer. "These are the pictures from the crime scene." He opened a file that contained a few dozen pictures. The crime scene looked like a ambushed shootout between an office and his android with members of some gang from the area. The android was missing.

I flipped through them all, analyzing each of them closely.

"Do you to know what this is?" I spoke to both Dorian and Kennex, as I zoomed in on a broken piece of tech.

"No." Kennex looked over my shoulder.

"It's part of the tracking systems in the MX-43 models." Dorian explained.

"So that means whoever ambushed the officer, took the android and removed the tracker." I turned around and faced the two men. Well, man and android.

"Which means, that whoever took the android was smart enough to take out the tracker. They're probably smart enough to use the android to hack into police databases or whatever the android's connected to." I explained. "Either we're looking at rogue gang members trying to make it on their own or trying to make a statement, or possibly guns hired by a hacker civilian to do the dirty work." I added.

"You got all that from pictures?" Kennex looked astounded and confused.

I held up a hand, signaling that I wasn't done. "But, we can trace the source when they start hacking. If we get Maldonado's approval to let them hack." I paused. "If we know what they're looking for, we can give them false information, hopefully stalling them long enough to get to them." I took a breath.

"I'm impressed." Kennex nodded.

"But, if they're leaving the android intact, they can use it to get past police lines. Which means trouble for us." I finished.

Kennex stopped and thought for a moment. "Can we find the android some other way?"

I nodded. "But that means a visit to Rudy." I smirked and walked through the two of them, heading out towards Rudy's Lab.

Dorian soon followed after me, leaving Kennex alone in stunned silence.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review! They keep me alive! Fav and Follow please!**


End file.
